


Cause i'm better than him

by 5sosismylifee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Jealous Michael, Kissing, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How about spin the bottle?" He asks, looking around at the small group.<br/>You give Hope a look, and she shrugs again.<br/>"why not?"</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>the one where Michael gets jealous easily and things get real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause i'm better than him

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the writing style is so weird
> 
> Jealous Michael is so attractive though <3

"Y/N" Luke whines, stretching out your name. He also stretches out his body, giving you puppy dog eyes.  
"what" you reply, not looking up from your phone.  
"We should play a game" Luke says. "I'm boooored" he sighs.  
You look up at Michael and Hope, your two best friends, not counting Luke. They shrug at you, and you sigh.  
"ooook. What game do you want to play?" you ask Luke, looking around for a video game monitor, or at least some board games. You don't see any in the small basement area.  
Luke perks up from the sofa he's stretched out on, thinking of ideas.  
"How about spin the bottle?" He asks, looking around at the small group.  
You give Hope a look, and she shrugs again.  
"why not?"  
Your gaze flickers over to Michael. He seems only slightly interested, and he has a bored expression on his face.  
You look back at Hope, and you nod. She smiles, getting up to look for a bottle.  
"ok, let's play" you tell Luke, and he squeals excitedly, hopping off the couch and seating himself on the floor. Michael gets up and stretches his arms above his head. His shirt rides up a little bit, and you bite your lip, looking at the floor. It's kind of complicated with you and Michael. You guys are just friends, but you flirt a lot and you have a crush on him. Hope tells you that she thinks he likes you back, but you're not sure yet. There's always an awkward sexual tension between you two, and a lot of staring and biting of lips.  
You scoot over towards Luke, crossing your legs and putting down your phone. Michael comes over as well, sitting to your left. Just as you're about to strike up a conversation, Hope comes back with a bottle.  
"Found one!" she yells, running back into the room holding a near empty water bottle.  
"That's not empty" Michael says, leaning back on his hands. You admire his arms, your eyes scanning his various tattoos. He must have noticed you looking, because he smirks, bending his arms slightly.  
Hope sits down across from Michael, next to Luke, and gulps down the rest of the water.  
"Well, now it is. Who's going first?" She looks around the circle with a devilish grin.  
When nobody speaks up, she sighs.  
"Alright, I'll go first." She sets the now empty bottle down on the floor and spins it. It stops after a few seconds, landing on you. Michael and Luke start laughing hysterically.  
"Hell no" you say as Hope starts to jokingly lean in.  
"aw, you don't want a kissy kissy?" she asks, puckering her lips and blinking furiously. You giggle.  
"not on the lips, you creep. Kiss me on the cheek." She gives you a peck on the cheek, sitting back down.  
"Ok, we're going clockwise so next is Y/N." Luke says, handing you the bottle.  
You sigh, spinning the bottle. It lands on Luke, and you think a little before smiling. This could be fun. You glance over at Hope, and she smiles too, thinking exactly what you are. Next, you look at Michael, who's trying hard not to show any emotion, but you can tell he's already jealous. You look at Luke, crawling over to where he's sitting and climbing in his lap. He looks kind of shocked, but turned on, too. You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you. He wraps his hands around your lower back, and you push your hair behind your shoulder on your left side so that Michael can see the kiss. Your hands come up to tangle in Luke's hair.  
"Hey, Lukey boy" you say, loud enough for everyone (Michael) to hear. You pull his face forward until your lips come crashing together. It's not that amazing, Luke is kind of sloppy, but you don't show it. You convince yourself to fake a moan, slightly turning your face to the left. You open your eyes to check on how Michael's doing, and you are pleased to find that he's turning as red as his hair. You wink at him, closing your eyes and moaning again.  
When you finally break apart, both your's and Luke's lips are swollen and red. You peck him on the nose and move back to your spot, smirking at Michael. You lick your lips, sending a wink to Luke. That's just enough to send Michael over the edge, and he gets up abruptly, grabbing your arm and pulling you with him.  
"I have to talk to you" he spits, and drags you into the hallway. Once the door is closed, he forces you against it, his hands bracing himself against the wall, trapping you in between them.   
"You shouldn't have fucking done that" he says harshly before roughly attaching his lips to yours. Now this, this is what you've been waiting for. His lips move quickly, working against your own in a frenzy. You don't have to fake the moan that comes out of your mouth this time, and he breaks apart from you frequently, filling the blank space with mumbled words.  
"You...and Luke...no...you can't...you're mine...fucking mine...he knows that...and the way...the way you...should have been...me...stupid game..."  
You kiss back just as roughly, all the frustration and anger from liking him and chasing after him going into this one action. Your hands travel from his arms to the back of his neck to his hair.  
He pulls back after a minute, resting his forehead on yours.  
"You're mine" he says protectively, looking into your eyes.  
"Yours" you whisper breathlessly, eyes wide, lightly running your fingers over Michael's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the terrible ending  
> As always, thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it! If you did, leave a kudos or a comment letting me know. Also, check out my other works for more 5sos weirdness if you're feelin' it! Have a good Christmas everyone!  
> Love you guys <3  
> ~5sosismylifee


End file.
